


Dragoni

by aelinnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinnight/pseuds/aelinnight
Summary: Ok, so this number two. The first one didn't go very well XD. So into the summary thing.Once, in the land of Greece were the gods and goddess ran amock. Waging battles, messing with mortals and fighting among each other. There were two, who were in consent war with each other. Poseidon, the god of the Sea and Athena, goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. Ever since that day, both gods were ruthless in destorying each other. Soon after this both gods competed for a city. After, the city was named Athens, after the goddess who had won and blessed thier land. Poseidon was bitter at this defeat, Athens was a city filled with resources and entertament. Posedion had sent his army. In return, Athena had sent out her children, the Dragoni against the army.It was a long and hrash war. Many perished. Soon though the war faded, as did the gods. Slowly,the peolpe of Athens forgot about the war. Happy to forget the past of their city and go on to better things. But even as Athens forgot, the childern of Athena didn't forget.Now in persent day time, Annabeth Chase faces the hard truth of her world. She has to tigger a ancient war to stop a war that might just tear her world apart.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson





	Dragoni

**Author's Note:**

> This disclaimer is for the WHOLE FANFICTION. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARATERS, NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING FROM THE FALLEN KINGDOM!!!
> 
> LOOK FOR IMAGE OF THE DRAGONI IN MY ONE ShOTS THAT MiGHT BECOME FANFICTIONS.

Next chapter please. Thnak you.


End file.
